I want you
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Ok, ini cerita lepas dari tegami bachi gakuen. Rated M for Lemon  or maybe hard lemon . Warn inside. Typo bertebaran. don't like, don't read. tidak terima Flame. Review please...


**Summary:** Ok, ini cerita lepas dari tegami bachi gakuen. Rated M for Lemon (or maybe hard lemon). Warn inside.

**Pair:** Zazie x Fem Lag.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship. Bentar… friendship dimananya?

**Rated: **M. Ini fic pertamaku yang menggunakan rated M.

**I want you…**

©Zuu Kurozora.

"Seeing, bisa tolong Bantu memotong ini?" salah satu anak cowok di kelas mereka memanggil Lag untuk meminta bantuan saat pelajaran PKK.

"I… iya! Aku segera kesana!" Lag pun manghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Lag.

"Bisa tolong Bantu memotong daging? Dagingnya sulit sekali di potong." Jelas anak yang tadi memanggil Lag.

"Kau harus memotong daging mengikuti seratnya." Nasihat Lag. "Seperti ini." Lag memegangi tangan anak itu lalu mempraktekannya. Anak itu blushing seketika.

"Tangannya lembut…" batin anak itu. Cowk-cowok lain di kelas Lag yang melihat itu langsung mencari kesempatan untuk bersentuhan dengan Lag. Misalnya…

"Seeing, bisa tolong Bantu aku memotong tomat?"

"Seeing, bisa Bantu aku menumis bawang Bombay?" dan lain sebagainya. Zazie yang dari tadi memperhatikan Lag hanya bisa diam. Dia kesal Kenapa Lag, yang pacarnya dekat dengan cowok lain. Dengan kata lain, dia jealous.

Setelah mebantu beberapa teman (cowoknya) yang sekarang lagi nge-fly akibat tangan mereka disentuh Lag, kayak efek narkoba, Lag manghampiri Zazie.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" Tanya Lag lembut.

"Tidak." Jawab Zazie ketus lalu mencincang bawang Bombay dengan sepenuh tenaga. Jress. Tangan Zazie terkena pisau.

"Ayo kita ke UKS." Lag berusaha membantu Zazie.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Zazie menolaknya ketus lalu berjalan menuju ruang UKS.

Pelajaran olahraga…  
>seperti biasa, setiap pelajaran olahraga, cowok-cowok tepar dengan Nosebleed Begitu Lag datang.<p>

"Anak-anak, hari ini anak cowok main sepak bola, anak cewek main basket! Buat tim!" seru guru olahraga. Dan, seperti biasa juga, Lag yang kebagian disuruh ambil bola basket di lantai 3. sedangkan dari pihak cowok, Zazie yang disuruh ngambil bola. Lag lebih dulu sampai di tempat bola. Dia segera mengambil secukupnya. Ketika berbalik, di dapatinya Zazie berdiri di depannya.

"Za-Zazie?" Tanya Lag. Zazie tidak menjawab dan segera mengambil bola lalu hendak turun. Dia masih marah sama Lag. Lag berusaha menghentikan Zazie untuk bicara, tapi, kaki Lag menyangkut kaki Zazie, alhasil, merka jatuh berguling-guling di tangga. Beruntung salah satu teman sekelas dan seorang senpai melihat mereka. Kaki Lag terkilir sehingga tidak bisa ikut pelajaran. Lag dibawa ke UKS.

Kriinnggg bel sekolah berbunyi. Waktunya pulang. Lag berjalan terpincang-pincang. Menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Dia melihat Zazie di depan pintu UKS.

"Ini tasmu." Katanya sambil melempar tas Lag yang berhasil ditangkap Lag. Lau, dia berjalan meninggalkan Lag dengan memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku blazer. Mata Lag sembap. Dia merasa kalau hari ini Zazie bersikap dingin padanya.

"Zazie!" Lag berteriak. Zazie menoleh dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku?" Tanya Lag sambil sedikit terisak. Zazie tidak menjawab dan berjalan. Lag menahan tangan Zazie.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Lag lagi. Zazie hanya diam.

"Jawab aku, Zazie!" pinta Lag.

"Iya. Aku marah padamu. Puas?" katanya lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Lag dan berjalan lagi.

"Apa salahku? Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau memaafkanmu!" teriak Lag. Zazie berhenti melangkah. Dia berbalik arah dan berjalan mendekati Lag. Jantung Lag berdegup kencang. Belum pernah dia melihat tatapan sedingin ini, kecuali tatapan mata kakaknya, Gauche suede. Tanpa basa-basi, Zazie menggendong Lag ala bridal style, lalu membawanya ke mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Lag.

"Ke temoat yang bisa membuatku memaafkanmu." Jawabnya dingin. Mereka pun sampai di rumah Zazie. Zazie segera menarik Lag keluar dari mobil.

"Zazie… pelan-pelan…" pinya Lag karena tangannya di tarik. Zazie tidak menghiraukannya. Begitu sampai dikamarnya, Zazie membukanya dengan kasar. Ditariknya Lag masuk kedalam kamarnya, lalu di dorongnya Lag ke atas kasur.

"Za-Zazie? Kau Kenapa? Tak biasanya kau sekasar ini?" Tanya Lag. Terdengar nada ketakutan. Zazie melepas blazer sekolahnya, melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia lalu melonggarkan dasinya. Setelah itu dia mendekati Lag yang terduduk ketakutan di ranjangnya. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau tau aku mau apa?" Tanya Zazie menyentuh dagu Lag. Lag diam.

"Aku ingin menandai bahwa kau hanya milikku! Bukan milik orang lain!" kata Zazie dengan nada lebih tinggi.

"A-apa maksudmu Zazie?" Tanya Lag heran. Zazie-pun segera menindih Lag. Lag berusaha berontak. Tapi tangannya ditahan Zazie. Dia tidak mungkin menendang-nendang. Kakinya cedera.

"Kau tahu… seharian ini kau membuatku kesal!" kata Zazie dengan muka sadis di depan muka Lag. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Lag, tangan lainnya mulai membuka baju Lag. Lag hanya bis memejamkan matanya.

"Bukalah matamu… ini akan menyenangkan." Desis Zazie di telinga Lag. Lag merasa kedinginan. Mungkin karena AC di kamar Zazie? Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Begitu terkejutnya dia saat melihat bahwa dia sudah tidak mengenakan baju seragamnya. Lag baru akan berteriak ketika Zazie mencium bibirnya. Zazie melakukannya dengan kasar. Tidak seperti ciuman mesra yang biasanya dia berikan.

"Nnghh… Mngghh…" Lag berusaha berontak ditengah ciuman itu. Zazie melepas ciumannya.

"Tidak perlu berontak, kau cukup mengikuti alurku." Serunya dengan suara rendah. Lag tahu, kalau itu artinya Zazie sedang marah besar.

Zazie menjilati bibir Lag dengan ganas. Saliva mereka bercampur jadi satu. Setelah puas dengan bibir, Zazie berpindah ke leher Lag yang putih bersih.

"Zazie… berat…" Lag mengeluh. Zazie tidak menghiraukannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas, digerakannya menuju dada Lag. Di remasnya perlahan milik Lag itu.

"Zazie~ ngh… hentikanh~ kumohonh~~"

"Setelah yang kau lakukan seharian ini? Tidak akan." Zazie me-rejected permintaan Lag. Tangannya beralih ke punggung mencari semacam pengait di belakang. Setelah dirasanya dia menemukan yang dia inginkan, dia segera melepaskan kaitan itu dan melempar sesuatu yang menutupi dada Lag ke sembarang arah.

"Zazie!" Lag tersentak. Dia kini hanya memakai celana dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah Lag." Kata Zazie lalu menyerang dada Lag yang besar dan indah. Lidahnya kembali bermain dengan bibir Lag. Tangannya meremas dada Lag. Dia berhenti sebentar.

"Tanganku tidak bebas. Lebih baik kau ku ikat menggunakan dasi." Zazie melonggarkan dasinya.

"Tidak perlu Zazie. Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu." Ujar Lag sambil mengecup bibir Zazie.

"Terserah." Kata Zazie. Diapun melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Lidahnya kini bermain di _nipples_ Lag. Lag mendesah. Desahan Lag bagaikan musik yang indah bagi Zazie. Di mainkannya _nipples_ Lag. Ditariknya, dijilatnya, dan saat Zazie menggigitnya. Lag mendesah keras.

"Aah~ teruskan Zazie~ Nngh…" Lag mendesah dengan nikmatnya ketika tiap mm tubuhnya di sentuh Zazie.

"Aku kira, tadi kau menolak." goda Zazie.

"Tidah… akuh… mengikutih… permainanmuh…" Lag terengah-engah. Tubuhnya kini terasa panas.

"Siap untuk pertunjukan utama?" Tanya Zazie. Lag mengangguk lemah. Zazie melepas satu-satunya pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuh Lag. Kini tubuh Lag polos. Sebelum memulainya Zazie memagang wajah Lag. Membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Dengar, Lag, aku siap atas apa pun yang akan terjadi atasmu nanti. Kau tak usah khawatir." Kata Zazie. Lag mengangguk. Dia percaya pada Zazie. Zazie menyiapkan kepalanya di depan lubang milik Lag. Dijilatnya daerah itu dengan hati-hati.

"Nggh… Zazie… Lakukan terus~~~" pinta Lag. Zazie semakin bersemangat menjilati daerah kewanitaan Lag. Terbesit ide lain di otak Zazie yang sudah mesum itu. Zazie meniapkan jari telunjuknya. Dimasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang milik Lag.

"Akh~" Lag menahan sakitnya. Zazie memasukkan jari kedua dan ketiga.

"Nngghh…." Lag berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasakannya. Zazie memaju mundurkan jarinya.

"Uuh… kau sempit sekali Lag." Komentar-nya.

"Jelas dong… aku kan masih… Ah~~~" Lag mendesah hebat ketika Zazie menyentuh _G-spot_ miliknya.

"Sakit… Zazie…." Lag mulai menitikkan air matanya. Zazie melepas ke-3 jarinya, lalu terduduk.

"Su-sudah selesai…?" Tanya lag dengan terengah.

"Ya, aku belum mau berbuat lebih lanjut." Jelas Zazie. "Kurasa perlakuan segitu cukup untuk memperingatkanmu agar tidak mendekati cowok lain selain aku." Katanya.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau dirimu seutuhnya Zazie! Aku mau kita bersatu!" kata Lag.

"Hah? Kau bercanda 'kan? Aku itu hanya mau memperingatkanmu agar tidak mendekati cowok lain." Jelas Zazie.

"Tapi, ini sudah terlanjur. Ambil tubuhku seluruhnya Zazie!" Lag memaksa.

"Tidak." Zazie bersikeras dengan pendapatnya dia-pun beranjak kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sret. Lag menarik lengan Zazie, sehingga Zazie terduduk kembali diatas kasur.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku yang melakukannya!" kata Lag tajam. Keadaan berbalik. Kini, Lag yang memegang kendali. Zazie ditindih Lag.

"Apa yang kau…"

"Sst… sekarang giliranmu mengikuti permainanku" kata Lag. Lag segera membuka celana seragam Zazie. Dilihatnya millik Zazie sudah menegang.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti juga mau melakukannya kan?" kata Lag lalu mengapit 'milik' Zazie diantar ke-dua dadanya yang besar dan menggoda itu.

"Hentikan… Lag…" Zazie mendesah.

"Hei, hei, sekarang aku yang pegang kendali, tampan." Kata Lag dengan nada centil. Lalu dia memasukkan 'milik' Zazie kedalam mulutnya. Dikulumnya 'milik' Zazie dengan penuh semangat.

"Lag… Hentikan…" Zazie menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hem? Tak perlu ditahan," kata Lag. "Atau, kau mau mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku?" goda Lag. Zazie terdiam. Saat itu juga, Lag menduduki Zazie dan memasukkan 'milik' Zazie kedalam tubuhnya. Dia menaik turun kan tubuhnya. Membuat dadanya yang besar dan indah itu berloncatan seirama.

"Kh…" Zazie berusaha menahan sekuat mungkin. Tetapi, dia sudah terlanjur mengelurakan 'milik'nya di dalam tubuh Lag. Lag merasakan cairan hangat mengaliri tubuhnya. Lag ambruk diatas tubuh Zazie yang masih menggunakan kemeja sekolah itu.

"Kini, kita sudah bersatu Zazie." Ucap Lag lemas. Lag mencabut 'milik' Zazie dari dalam tubuhnya. Dilihatnya wajah Zazie yang lemas dan penuh keringat padahal AC diruangan itu sudah disetel mencapai 16 derajat. Zazie sangat lemas, sampai dudukpun dia tak mampu. Lag duduk di sebelah Zazie. Dia berbaring di sebelah Zazie. Zazie menoleh lemas.

"Zazie…" Lag menyentuh pipi Zazie. Didekatkannya kepala Zazie ke dadanya. Wajah Zazie memerah. Wajahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Lag.

"Hhh… apa?" Tanya Zazie setengah terengah.

"Kau mau memberikan keperawanan-ku padamu karena aku mencintaimu. Satu hal yang kuinginkan darimu." Lag menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Zazie.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pinta Lag. Dia makin erat mendekap kepala Zazie di dadanya.

"Tidak akan." Kata Zazie. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan apa-pun." Kini Zazie yang menyandarkan Kepala Lag di dadanya yang bidang. Tidak lama mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan ala teletubies. Abaikan 2 kata trakhir.

Fin

Zuu: Nose bleed saya! Fic pertama saya yang rated M. maaf kalo gak kerasa. Disini Lag cewek.


End file.
